


Linked

by Glostixdix



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glostixdix/pseuds/Glostixdix
Summary: Update 6/26 Hey, so I have a Ko-fi now. If you feel like tossing a few coffee's my way I'd greatly appreciate it! It helps take a little of the financial stress off life and gives me more time to work on my writing!---> http://ko-fi.com/glostixdix <---





	

**Author's Note:**

> Update 6/26   
> Hey, so I have a Ko-fi now. If you feel like tossing a few coffee's my way I'd greatly appreciate it! It helps take a little of the financial stress off life and gives me more time to work on my writing!
> 
> \---> http://ko-fi.com/glostixdix <\---

Shepard paced around her quarters, combing every inch in a worried panic. The whole room smelled like strong cleaner, the same stuff used in hospitals; in particular their ‘clean rooms’. At her desk, several empty pill packets and a half consumed bottle of liquid medication. What had started out as harmless flirting had practically exploded nearly over night. She began teasing Tali about her relationship with Garrus, but soon that playful teasing became flirting, which most of the crew wrote off as just their friendship; after all Shepard flirted with everyone. But soon it became a lustful yearning.

It was actually Tali who stepped forward first, asking Shepard if she’d be willing to turn her room into a clean room so she could take off her visor for a while. She talked quickly, nervously, as she mentioned linking suits a few time, a show of trust in the Quarian people. Eventually Shepard calmed her and told her she’d be happy to scrub down her room, as well as herself, so they could properly relax. Now was that night, and she couldn’t help but nervously await her friend.

When Tali finally arrived, she too seemed to bounce with a nervous energy. “Oh Shepard,” She said as soon as she’d opened the door. “Did you use the cleaner Mordin suggested? What about the sterilizers? I took everything Mordin would give me as far as immune boosters and herbal supplements would go...” She talked non-stop, taking up pacing where Shepard was only moments before. One phrase caught the commander’s ear though and she grabbed Tali lightly by the shoulders.

  
“You haven’t taken your mask off? But, everyone said you and Garrus were together.” This came as a shock to Shepard, who was sure that they’d copulated a few times since the suicide mission. “No.. Not yet.” Tali sighed, going to sit on the bed. “I’ve told him time and again I trust him, but he doesn’t seem to trust himself. And you’re the only other person I trust that much.” Shepard sighed, going to kneel in front of the slighter woman.

  
“You… want to make our friendship something more.” She gently tilted Tali’s head up so she could see her softly glowing eyes. “That’s what this is really about isn’t it?”

  
“I… I mean.” Tali stammered, the nervousness already in her voice. “From...what I’ve seen of human females interacting with each other on a… romantic level… It seems safe for both of us.”

  
Shepard laughed, she could already see Tali blushing even through her mask. “I suppose it would… but you should have told me this is what you wanted.” Shepard teased, gently pushing her back on the bed. “I would have gotten us some toys.”  
Just as Shepard was going to pull off Tali’s mask the door opened up and Garrus sauntered in, a sealed package in his hand. “I got what you asked for Tali, but I still don’t know why….” his voice trailed off as he stared, slack jawed, at the two women on the bed. “Keelah...” Tali muttered, clutching at Shepard’s arm and trying to hide her face in her neck. Garrus’ mandibles slowly gained a blue hue as he realized what was going on. “You two have been planning this how long? And you didn’t think to invite me?” Shepard jumped up, grabbing the package from him and tossing it to the bed before practically shoving him out the door. “We’ll discuses that later.” She practically hissed,“I’m in the middle of some Talibr—Calibrations!” before slamming the door in his face.  
Shepard grumbled, going to her desk to grab some sanitation wipes. “I just finished cleaning this….” She wined, wiping her hands down before tossing the wipe. “It’ll take me a while to re-sanitize everything. But… what’s in the box?” Tali struggled with the sealing, eventually getting it open. “Just… something I ordered. For us...” Inside was a two headed dildo, one end at a sharper angle than the other. “it suppose to hold itself in place… Its made to a human’s specifications though so I’m not sure how well it will work.” Shepard again could hear the embarrassment in Tali’s voice.

  
“So even after that, you still want to go through with this?” She slowly worked her way back to the bed sitting next to it and taking Tali’s hand.  
“Y-yes.” Tali stammered, gently squeezing Shepard. “If you’re still up to it.”

 

 

After waiting for the air to cycle and resubscribing the floor, Shepard helped Tali get her mask off. Beneath, Tali’s bright eyes light up as she took in a lung-full of air. Her dusty gray skin turned purple as she realized Shepard was staring. “Is… there something wrong, Commander?” Shepard smile and shook her head. “No. Just admiring the view.”  
It took both Shepard and Tali a good few minutes to get the rest of Tali’s helm off, her black hair spilling out over her shoulder. Working together they removed the rest of the armor rather quickly, Shepard’s lust growing as each piece came off. Tali went to say something once she was naked, but was quickly quieted by Shepard pressing her own lips against the Quarian's. The strange taste of the alien was both sweet and tart, and had an almost crisp cool to it. Soon their tongues were intertwined as Shepard took the lead, pressing her partner into the bed.

Tali was the first to break the kiss, gasping for air and moaning as Shepard’s fingers worked their way up her leg and to her already most lips. To Shepard’s surprise and relieve, Quarian physiology seemed to mirror humans. She quickly found Tali’s clit and flicked it gently, sending a shiver through her. Shepard smiled, gently rubbing it in a small circle as she nibbled at Tali’s neck. Tali just moaned, muttering words Shepard’s translator couldn’t quite pick up, and digging her fingers into the commander’s back. “Keelah Shepard...” She gasped, pouting as Shepard stopped. “What?” Shepard chuckled, standing up to pull her own clothes off. “I don’t want you spent quite yet.”

  
Grabbing the dildo, Shepard smeared some antibacterial lube on both ends before sliding the fatter end into place. She gasped herself as it suddenly expanded, anchoring itself in place and starting to vibrate ever so softly. She was surprised at just how well it meshed, appearing as if it was the real thing. Tali must have spend a small fortune for it. Shepard watched as Tali gently played with herself, trailing one of her fingers along her lips, parting them as she notices Shepard watching. That was all the incentive Shepard needed, pouncing onto her alien lover. “Tell me if this hurts...” She lined up the shaft and slowly slid in, watching as Tali arched her back and moaned as she took each inch until the two sat nearly flesh to each other. Tali gasped and grabbed Shepard as she tried to pull back. “Don’t do that….” She begged, the dildo now firmly stuck with in her as well. “It’s not meant to be used like that… Just…. Give it a moment.”

  
Shepard held herself over Tali, watching her Quarian lover as she slowly began to realize the dildo was now vibrating in rhythm to her heartbeat. Shepard gently ran her hand down Tali’s stomach, going back to play with her clit, and the dildo sparked to life, vibrating faster. It must have had a cardiac sensor inside it. Smart. Now they wouldn’t have to worry about finding a good position. Instead Shepard focused on the little purple nipples that bounced with each of Tali’s breaths. While continuing to play with her clit, Shepard took one of Tali’s breasts her hand, gently pinching the nipple until it stood erect. She smiled and arched her back, moving her head to take it in her mouth and begin to suck.

  
Tali moaned, arching her back and squirming on the bed as the dildo oscillated even faster now as both their hearts began to race. She took one of Shepard’s own breast in her hand, squeezing and teasing the fleshy pink nipple. With her other hand she found Shepard’s own clit, using her thumb to gently roll it in a circle. Shepard moaned into Tali’s chest, finding the light touches almost overpowering. The pair continued to work, each determined not to finish before the other. Tali was the first to crest over, her body tensing before shuttering her euphoric delight. Shepard felt the dildo squirt something inside her. Lube? Artificial semen? Whatever it was, it seemed to triple the feelings of both Tali’s rubbing and the dildo’s own movements. It only took a moment for her to crest as well, her body giving out as she crumpled and rode her own waves of orgasm. Tali, still quivering in her own, took Shepard in her arms, touching their foreheads together as they both enjoyed the warm glow of their partner.


End file.
